Love Is In the Cafe
by ChibiHarika
Summary: Sorry for the wait! Seto goes into a cafe one day and finds himself attracted to something -or- someone.He comes there now regularly after a breif meeting with the owner.It is HIM that's attracting him to the cafe?Yaoi.SetoYami
1. Love Is In the Coffee?

Love Is In the Cafe: 1. Love Is In the...Coffee?  
  
Hello everyone! ^_^  
  
My name is Harika Huynh.Although...you may already know that.By reading my pen name,you could tell that i am a huge fan of Seto and Yami fics.Meaning them together as a couple.I so far have two SxY fics.This is my third which i came up with the idea as i was drinking Starbucks caramel frappuchino.  
  
The fic. is very cute i must say.WAY much better than my other fics.This is all about romance and a bit of humor here and there.People who wants lemons,say so in the reviews please! ^_~* *Wink* Hope you enjoy.  
  
R+R! Also,this is in Seto's P.O.V.  
  
Warnings/Notes: Yaoi. Seto/Yami.Much fluff.Very cute.  
  
Disclaimer: You know it.I know it.I can't deny it.I have to show it."I,Harika Huynh,do hereby state that i am not the creator,nor the owner of the anime,Yu-Gi-Oh!.I swore to tell the truth and nothing but the truth,so this,i must say,is not a lie." -_- "Trust me."  
  
"Thank you.You may now step down.Next author!" ^_^  
  
-_-;; "Author?"  
  
The authors stands up.  
  
"*Sigh* Well,it's the truth.None of us own any anime..."  
  
Summary: Seto goes into a cafe and he doesn't know what attracts him to go to that place,EVERYDAY.Is it the coffee? Or is it HIM?  
  
-------------------  
  
#Seto's P.O.V.#  
  
I walk down the street tiredly.I was practically dragging my suitcase on the sidewalk.  
  
Now,one may be thinking now,'Why is a famous person like Kaiba doing walking down the street?'  
  
Well,for one thing,people don't know that i'm Kaiba.They pass me,taking notice that i do indeed have a white trench coat,brown hair,and some buckles here and there,just like him.But one thing,one thing people know about me that makes them jump with glee is my blue eyes.All i had to wear was sunglasses and ta-dah,i'm nothing more than a regular,normal,average person.I hate to stoop to their level.  
  
Now,back to me walking.Why am i walking and not taking a limo or something? My chaffuers thought that i was to hard on them and left.With ALL my cars.Mokuba had to hide that day.I was fuming mad and glared at everyone as if i wanted to damn the whole world.Technically,i do.But that's beside the point.The point is,is that i have no,absoulutely no,transportation to my work,or any place.Yes,i do have a chopper.But i am not desperate and stupid enough to attract attention with a chopper that has big painted intials 'KC'.  
  
So,here i am walking to my job ,very tired.Now,there's another thing.Why am i tired?  
  
Because i didn't want to risk Seto Kaiba being mobbed by a bunch of stupid fangirls yesterday,i decided to stay home.I was actually enjoying the quiet,peaceful solitude of my home office.Until,i later realized that an important document was saved in a floppy disk that i left in my private office in the company's building.I couldn't continue my work without it.So what did i do? I stayed home and typed up the document again by memory.Because that took more time than i had,and i still had to finish other documents,i stayed up all night doing it.  
  
I felt my eyes grow heavy behind the sunglasses and i thought i was about to fall asleep on the sidewalk.Then,i spotted a small cafe.  
  
'A little coffee won't hurt.I need to stay awake for the rest of the day as well.So,i guess i will.'  
  
I stepped into the small cafe and was greeted by the smell of freshly made coffee,pastry,and honey.My stomach made a small growl.  
  
'That reminds me.I didn't eat breakfast nor dinner last night.'  
  
I went up to the counter and ordered strong black coffee,marble pound cake (Also known as assorted pound cake in some Starbucks.),and a rasberry scone (spelling?).  
  
(I have no idea if they have strong black coffee at Starbucks,but i think it does.It IS a coffee shop.Try marble pound cake! ^_^ It's a taste of heaven! I have tried the rasberry scone.My sister thinks it tastes bad,but i thought it was okay.)  
  
The person who was opposite of me across the counter was very chirpy and had an annoying highpitched voice.She also kept on humming a song i recognized as a song off of Barney that Mokuba watched when he was 4.I still remember that song too.Mokuba kept on sing and humming the song everywhere we went.Needless to say,i glared at all the people who stared at us.  
  
It was a stupid,friendship song. (You know who,right? That stupid ass baka! I hate her!!! *Stomps off* *Ahem* Sorry for my language.)  
  
I got my food a minute later,surprising me.When i get coffee from a public place,as this,they would take longer to give me my order.I decided to eat here,since,well,i didn't want to carry food up to the building.I sat at a secluded area where less people were.I noticed there were many girls here whispering and giggling over something.They were super annoying.But that didn't mean they were more annoying than that An...An--something! Who cares anyways?  
  
Curiosity took the better of me and i looked in the direction of where they were gushing about.  
  
It seemed there was a guy there.Sitting on the last stool to the left,drinking a caramel frappachino,ignoring the swooning girls.He appeared to have black and crimson hair with blonde bangs.I noticed he had a liking to leather and buckles.He was sipping his drink quietly leaning on his back against the wall.He suddenly opened his eyes and the girls immediately fained.  
  
His eyes were crimson.Not just any kind of plain crimson.His had a sense of pride and confidence,covered with a layer of seriousness,and a spark of michiveousness.He stared and looked around the coffee shop.His eyes widened a bit with shock once he laid his eyes on me.I was a bit confused as to why he had this reaction toward me.As fast as his shock appeared,it dissapeared,showing nothing but a face of bordeness.  
  
He gracefully got off his stool and walked slowly towards where i was.  
  
I just stared at him through my sunglasses,wondering why he would just walk up to me like that.  
  
Then,something i haven't expected was said to me."Out of all the cafe's here.You come to this small measely cafe? Seto Kaiba?",he asked in a strong yet quiet voice.I guess he knew full well not to make such a commotion with me being here.  
  
I just stared slightly amazed as how he saw through my disguise.Even if just wearing sunglasses was a little pathetic.  
  
"You seem a bit shock.",he chuckled lightly.  
  
"No one could recognize me.",i said.Knowing very well that my response was so lame.  
  
He just raised an elegant eyebrow a bit ammused."With just sunglasses?"  
  
I glared."I'm not going to such extreme measures that i have to dye my hair and change my clothes."  
  
He chuckled again.He actually thought this was funny!  
  
"I guess people are blind when they look with the eye and not with their hearts."  
  
I was a bit perplexed with this answer but kept a cold exterior out.  
  
I replied,"I guess so.".There,now even though i don't know what he meant,i don't have to say it.A hint here,when one does not understand what the other one is saying,just reply with a simple nod or agree with them.The,'I guess so.',response is the best answer,obviously.  
  
He nodded."Well,even as the owner,i have to do some work around here.",he said walking away.  
  
Well,so he was the owner.Oh well,it doesn't matter to me.I already finished my scone and pound cake without knowing it,and decided to take my coffee with me.I tasted it a bit and was in bliss.I have never tasted coffee so good! Usually,black coffee,especially strong black coffee,would make me feel sick after an hour and had that nasty aftertaste.  
  
(I have no idea! I don't drink black coffee! I drink it with cream.)  
  
After i finished it,i noticed i had more energy than before.Mush more than before.  
  
But,strangely,i feel like the meeting with the owner of the cafe was a little behind it all...  
  
-----------------  
  
What do you think? Please send me a review.Tell me what you think and start my day in a happy way.  
  
I was going to post it up sooner,but i forgot to. ^-^;;  
  
Started typing this fic. on 02/05/04 at 11:16 pm  
  
Finished typing this chapter on 02/05/04 at 11:53 pm  
  
Posting this fic. on 02/09/04 at 06:39 pm  
  
-Lots of Love-  
  
Harika Huynh  
  
P.S. Noticed my stupid mind? No? Well,check my spelling mistakes.Then you can answer this question correctly. -_-;; 


	2. Love Is In the Games?

Love is in the Café: 2. Love is in the… games?

A/N

Gosh! So sorry for the wait, but I had writer's block! 

Warnings/Notes: AU Yaoi. Seto/Yami. Also, I forgot to say, but the caf's name is Sweet Kiss.

Disclaimer: Yu-Gi-Oh! belongs to Kazuki Takahashi.

Summary: Sweet Kiss is sponsoring a game day in Domino Park. Coincidence happens--Seto is there as well. ;

* * *

"So, what do you think, Yami?" the owner of Kame Game Shop asked.

Yami smiled kindly at the man, sipping on a cup of milk tea with pearls. [Pearl Tea/Bubble Tea! I love this drink! =-=]. "It's awkward of you," Yami mused, "to ask a café to sponsor a game day."

Sugoroku chuckled lightly, "Well, the world isn't normal. Say," he grinned, "wouldn't it be nice to see the King of Games back in action? You can play Magic and Wizards there."

Yami blanked out a moment, his eyes empty for just a second as his lips were sealed in a thin line. It was like he was staring pass Sugoroku, pass the world, pass space, and pass time.

Sugoroku's grin faulted before he placed a gentle hand on Yami's shoulder. "Yami… I'm sorry… I didn't mean--"

Yami snapped out of his trance-like state with a blink and spoke quietly, placing a hand on his forehead as if he had a headache, "No no… it's okay…"

Sugoroku stared at Yami intently but sighed, leaving the forgotten subject alone. He loosened his grip on Yami, not even noticing he had tightened it and dropped to his side.

Yami broke into a small meekly smile, "I'll sponsor it, if that's what you'd like. I feel like I still owe you."

Sugoroku made his way out the door, a light tinkle bell sound signaled his departure. It was still early in the morning, and the sun had just started to rise. The warm blushing hue peeked into the café and lighted the unlit shop. Yami sighed and thought about what Sugoroku said before. '_Say, wouldn't it be nice to see the King of Games back in action?_'

Yami's crimson eyes saddened at the words and the hidden meaning behind it. He glanced at a picture that was faced down, and hesitantly lifted it up. Gazing at the picture fondly, he remembered dark past times, and good ones as well. He sighed, forcing a smile to his berry lips. Well, let's see what this game day is about anyways.

Back in Kaiba Mansion though, someone wasn't having a good morning either. But, instead of it being grieving, it was um… let's put it in Seto's terms, a shitty morning.

Seto woke up to the sound of an annoying beeping right next to his head. He growled and groaned, turning away from the sound and pulling the blanket over his head. His movement successfully knocking the alarm to the floor, breaking it. He sighed contentedly, just thinking about sleep and the peace it brought… Good thing there's always little Mokuba to wake you up though. [ Couldn't resist.]

"Big brother!" grinned the young Kaiba brother as he jumped, jumped, and jumped again until he achieved in getting on top of Seto's rather layered bed. "Seto! Seto! Seto!" he jumped up and down on the bed, the motion and annoying squeak of the springs just brought said older Kaiba to grab a pillow and place it over his head. It was an attempt to suffocate himself. Poor thing.

"Setooooo!!" Mokuba whined as he bounced on the bed to his knees and crawled to Seto's hidden body that was beneath a thick blanket. You couldn't even tell he was there, besides the fact that growling was heard faintly. Mokuba huffed, crossing his arms and pouted while staring harshly at his older brother's blanket lump. He then had an idea, its was an old idea, and he used it a lot on Seto, but, so far it never failed him yet. He grinned with a twinkle of mischief in his eyes. Carefully and slowly lifting his brother's blanket off his head, as well as shifting the pillow a bit, he exposed Seto's ear. Now, of course, Mokuba knew this was childish. But, hey, he was a child and he did it most of the times anyways. It isn't like he's going to purposely break Seto's ear drum or anything… ahem. Moving on…

To be blunt, he randomly turned into a chibi, and wailed. He wailed, cried, sobbed, whatever term you find most fitting. But it was an annoying sound and Seto couldn't help but whine a little. "Moooooookuuuuuuuuubaaaaaaaaa!! I'm sleeping!"

Mokuba grinned, not even looking like the sobbing chibi he was a few seconds ago, depending on how fast you read this, that is. "But that's the reason I called you in the first place! Anyways, tomorrow Kame Game Shop and some other game shops are having a game day in Domino Park!" He heard Seto groan and he rolled his eyes. "And it's not all child stuff, I have you know, Big Brother. They're going to have Magic and Wizards there too, of course." Mokuba smiled and playfully punched Seto on his shoulder. "You should go."

Seto threw his pillow on his head to the floor and stared at his brother through one sleepy eye. "Are you expecting me to fall for that?"

Mokuba blinked, tilting his head to the side innocently enough. "Fall for what?"

Seto still remained impassive as a tedious expression was set on his face. "You only suggested that I go, because you want to. It's obvious, Chibi Ichi." Seto grinned as he spoke his little nickname for Mokuba. He sighed though, giving up on their morning routine and reluctantly pulled his huge blanket off him. The weight was too much, considering he had just awoken and didn't have much strength in him this early. He growled, and decided to just kick it off, well, blindly and hardly, causing him to just practically 'kick himself off his bed'. With a snickering Mokuba grinning down at him, he found himself on his floor. It's just a good thing he didn't have to work today, he thought grimly. Since when was he an optimistic?

Mokuba's a bad influence…

[Harika: Quick A/N people. I know, Seto doesn't call Mokuba Chibi Ichi, but there's a plot with this now! Yay!! So don't worry about it, but I didn't want to do this without a plot, ya know? Okay, thanks for your attention, now, Salutes back to the fic!]

Yami was walking his way to Domino Park. By now, he knew, they would've already placed signs everywhere about the whole event. As well as beginning to set up the equipment. He saw, even from a far distance, all of the games they had, considering the large machines just happening to be just sitting there. What caught his interest though, was a whole 50 acres of land to have duels of Magic and Wizards. Domino Park was fairly large, and because it was spring, it was the most beautiful place you could be in Domino. He hopped onto a stool from where a stand stood, just looking around.

"Yo, Yami. Who told you, you can sit on my stool, huh?" a voice behind the stand asked with a grin.

Yami chuckled, not even bothering to turn around to speak to his old friend. "What? No hello? No how are you? No I miss you and haven't seen you for about 3 years?" Yami then turned, pouting a bit as he placed a hand on his heart in a touchingly manner. "Jonouchi, that hurts."

Jonouchi rolled his eyes, chuckling heartily. "Hi," he said blandly and dismissed it away with a wave of his hand. Yami's grin came back. "So, how has been Domino without me?"

Yami pursed his lips together and hummed as he placed his index finger on his chin thoughtfully. "Well, you know, same old same old. We were just glad that we didn't have to take care of a puppy anymore."

Jonouchi pouted, playing along and whimpered. Awww… what a cute little puppy…

Yami laughed, a delightful ring that was rarely brought out. A twinkle of amusement in his crimson eyes. "Well, truthfully, we did miss you," he then said with a wink, feeling satisfied with the lightness of his heart now after a good laugh.

His old friend chuckled, "Good to know I'm loved. Well, I'm guessing you're coming to the game day tomorrow, ne?" he asked with a raise of his brow. But, he knew it was a statement--no, a fact, and not a question. The King of Games would surely be there, he never gave up on his old obsession of Magic and Wizards, Jonouchi knew. He himself still plays it, considering his wife challenges him to a duel for who has to wash dishes, walk the dog [Who knew? A puppy owns a dog. Oo;;;], etc. Too bad she won every time. Poor puppy, his dog doesn't even like him.

Yami nodded, "Which I'm sponsoring. Speaking of which, why are you working at a stand?"

Jonouchi blushed, embarrassed and murmured something.

Yami rose an elegant brow, "What did you say?"

Jonouchi turned away and murmured a little louder this time, "Mai said I had to sell dog food for the dog race tomorrow."

Yami couldn't help but snicker as Jonouchi turned red with anger and embarrassment "Let me guess, y-you lost a duel against her, ne?" he managed to sputter out through his laughing fit. Ladies, let's just hope he doesn't laugh himself to death. Jonouchi glared at him quietly, the silence said it all. Well, as silent as you can call it with people around the stand murmuring about teenagers these days and Yami laughing his ass off but then choking himself to a stop when he overheard the murmurs. He blushed a bit, blaming his height about the comments. He muttered a stream of curses to his body, literally twitching like crazy. It was Jonouchi's turn to laugh now. Heh.

It was well into the afternoon as the sun was blazing hot, sending rays of sunlight and heat around the park. Yami cursed himself again, making a mental note to not wear leather tomorrow. He quickly found a cool stone bench under a large tree near a pond. His face was flushed by the heat and he took out a fan he had in his pocket. So, um… how'd he get a fan in the first place? Yami shrugged it off and whipped it open experimentally, starting to fan himself like crazy. The gust from the fan immediately cooled him down and he slowly faded to his normally lightly tanned self. Relief washed over him as he started fanning slowly and lightly now. He had his eyes half-lidded as he leaned his back on the tree's trunk, just gazing up at the sky through the branches. As peace was settled around him, all was heard was the bird's faint chirping. He felt a soft breeze play with his blonde bangs and it had set sort of a calm atmosphere around him. Never moving an inch, he slid his gaze to Jonouchi at the stand, fighting off a pack of stray dogs who had smelt the food. He chuckled lightly, his chest jerking with his laugh.

Seto looked at his brother while gulping down a bottle of water, "Why are we here again?"

Mokuba smiled cheerfully, "To check out the games of course!"

Seto sweat dropped at this response, and continued walking through Domino Park with Mokuba at his side. He saw an ice cream truck, and stopped in fear. His eyes wide with horror. Mokuba followed his gaze, and instantly squealed with anxiety and ran in a blur to the ice cream truck. But came back straight to a stunned Seto. "Big Brother?" he asked innocently with a slight pout and beam up to Seto with a sparkle in both of his eyes.

Seto groaned and reluctantly took out his wallet. This is what I fear, he thought bitterly. Mokuba might as well just snatch his whole wallet and buy the ice cream truck. Too bad… that's just what happened. Seto twitched. Hehe.

* * *

A/N

I'm sorry!!!!! It's so short, I know! But a reviewer of mine asked me in one of my reviews for Wait For Me to update this one! Pouts And how could I turn down a request? Also, I got inspired to write a goodbye poem for everyone of my fictions. Here's one that popped in my head.

Heartily I do regret

That I must take my leave

Though please I hope you do

To be remembering me

I see you cry with utter grief

And through my inward eye

I hope to not make amends

Even through heart wrenching cries

I walk away to only bear with shame

And as though you can sense my eternal pain

You send sweet words with touching tones

And there I walk with a smile to home

I reach my destination in quickly hour

Without slowing down in my power

Anxiety clearly fills my grinning face

As I finally reach my belonging place

I feel various of emotions radiating

With every letter written and every word being said

Tears burn my eyes in a happy manner

And I don't bother to brush away together

You touched my heart and that's what mattered

And I close the message with a sigh

On a process of replying quickly

Even though my words mean I was willing

To come to your wishes and your pleas

And to inform you of news of my plans and me

I wish to see that pleasant twinkle in your eye

To find that pleases you more than I

Hoping to then finally make amends

You squeal with delight and glee and then

As your words echo in my blissful mind

I try to keep them safe from passing time

I engrave your pure essence in my soul

And there pleasure fills heart's deepest hole

Umm…. The poem is kind of longer than I expected… -; I got carried away, but anyways, can you tell what the whole poem was about? Guess right and I'll make a request fic. of Seto/Yami for you, or you can just pick one of the ideas in the bio to do for you, or you can request a chapter of an already existing fic. of mine to be made and given to you a week before it's posted.

RR!

Ja ne!

Harika Huynh

P. S. Long A/N… Shit… I babbled on everything. Damn me!! 


End file.
